Chronicles of a World-Traveller: Naruto Senju-Uzumaki
by InfernalSodaPop
Summary: When you think about it, our lives are very boring. So when one girl gets the chance to live in customized worlds as different characters, she takes it. Waking up as a three-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, how will she survive in the ninja world of kill-or-be-killed? I'm not too good with summaries, please just read! Rating for language.
1. Gift from a Goddess

**This is just one of my fantasies (and my first fanfic), hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Life is boring.**

 **Yeah, if you think about it, there isn't much excitement in our lives.**

 **So what if some kind deity decided to change that?**

 **Well, you're about to find out.**

"blah" is talking

 _blah_ is thinking

 **"blah"** is Bijuu/summon talking

 ** _blah_** is Bijuu/summon thinking

OoXxXoO

I have a rather unexciting life. I take college classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, go to tae kwon do at night, and do homework constantly. So, the arrival of Kami certainly changed that up.

One Friday afternoon, I was in my recliner chair, doing yet more homework, when the doorbell rang. I answered it to see a girl with a slim frame and long, white hair framing an angular face with two ruby eyes. She smiled at me.

"Congrats! You have been chosen for my special treat to brighten up the lives of you humans!" she announced. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"While that sounds amazing, you say 'you humans' like you aren't one. If you aren't, then what are you?"

"I, am Kami," she stated.

My jaw fell a bit open at this. "I hope you don't take offense at this, but could you maybe do something to prove you are really who you say and not just a human pretending to be a god for a prank?"

Kami smiled. "At last, someone who didn't just laugh in my face! So, for that I will give you my deal and a little gift to prove who I am, as I can perfectly understand your request." She showed her empty hands to me, cupped them, and when she opened them a rose was in her hand, but it wasn't a normal rose.

The flower was the length of my hand and had gold and silver swirling around the stem from the bottom to the part just below the actual flower, which had silver petals and a gold center. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She handed it to me along with a piece of paper and a pencil. "Here is your proof and your gift. Now, listen carefully. This paper is a form. Use that pencil to fill it out and place the form under your pillow, and the next time you fall asleep you will enter the world you chose as the character you chose when that person is three years old. You can customize the world, too – like changing appearances and family. Just fill it out on that form and the next time you fall asleep, you will enter that world and stay there until you die. In this world, everything happening there will take a single minute. And it isn't a one-use thing. Once you are out, the form will erase itself and you can start again for the next night."

At this point my eyes were dinner plate-size and I could barely breathe. "Thank you so, so much." I smiled, imagining what I could do. "I can't wait until tonight. But for now, I need to get back to the evil that is homework."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "Take it as a final gift for being so nice. She pointed at my computer and then tapped my forehead. Suddenly, I understood all the problems that had been driving me insane. "There. The homework is all done and you understand how to do it. Plus, understanding will come much, much quicker. I even threw in fluency in Japanese along with Spanish – Spanish because it's on your homework and Japanese because that's my native language."

I threw my arms around her and whispered, "Thank you so, so, so much." Releasing her from the hug, I said, "And I promised myself that if someone ever claimed to be an immortal being, I would respond in a way that would not offend them if they were telling the truth but not make me look like an idiot if they were lying."

She grinned at me. "Enjoy!" she exclaimed before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I grinned, fled to my room, and scribbled out the details for my first world on the form.

* * *

That night, I went to bed at 11:00 and slid the form under the pillow. Before I went to sleep, however, I placed the pencil with the rose, in my nightstand drawer. I fell asleep with a soft smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up to see a pale ceiling. _So this is the orphanage. I guess now I wait until I see jiji to get him to start my ninja training. Hopefully I won't have to wait too long.  
_

* * *

 **Appearance:**

· **Hair: Long, straight, gold – think Edward Elric's hairstyle with the braid**

· **Skin: Same shade as Hashirama's – so pretty tan**

· **Eyes: Blue with slit pupils**

· **Face: Angular, very dark and defined whisker marks**

· **Body: Slim frame, kinda girlish**

· **Claws for fingernails**

· **Long, sharp canines**

 **Promise much longer chapter next time, just needed to get the world set up. Please review! I will make s'mores with flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated. BTW, I'm pairing Naruto and Sasuke and I do not plan on a harem (Sasuke is possessive), but suggestions for other characters pairings would be great. Definite JiriayaTsuna. I'm currently thinking of (just a warning I ship some weird people):**

· **KakaIru**

· **IruAnko**

· **ShikaIno**

· **KibaHina**

· **NejiTen**

· **ShikaNeji**

· **ItaDei**

 **If I decide to consider any other pairings I will put them up for vote next chapter (which might come sooner than you think).**

 **Also, this story will be the first in a series. Once I'm done with this one, I'll move on to the next one.**

 **Infernal is out!**


	2. Enter Kakashi-sensei

**Hi! Presenting the next chapter of Chronicles of a World-Traveller: Naruto Senju-Uzumaki! Sorry for the wait, but my computer froze up and deleted what I had twice and each time I threw a temper tantrum and started working on some of my other ideas. Well, enjoy!**

 **KakaIru 1**

 **IruAnko 0**

 **ShikaIno 0**

 **KibaHina 1**

 **NejiTen 0**

 **ShikaNeji 1**

 **ItaDei 0**

 **GaaSaku 1**

Herpderp: I'm not sure what the cloak is, but he will get Mokuton and will be able to use Kyuubi's chakra. I'm not sure about sage mode, maybe, maybe not. He will be powerful, but I'll try to not make him TOTALLY OP.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"Bijuu/summon talking"**

 ** _Bijuu/summon thinking_**

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. Am I going to have to say this every chapter?

OoXxXoO

It was a month before the hokage visited me, and it was awful. The other kids were super mean to me and the adults encouraged it, then scolded me for starting fights. I also found out just how painful a cold look can be, much less dozens. (Plus I had to adjust to my tiny limbs.)When the old geezer finally arrived, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi jiji!" I chirped. He smiled kindly at me.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Would you like to go get some ramen with me?" Of course he knew exactly what my answer was going to be - ever since my world transfer, my cravings for the delectable noodle dish had increased a hundred-fold. I even caught myself dreaming about endless ramen once!

"YES RAMEN!" I yelled. (A/N: If any of you are questioning this as real 12-year-old behavior, I based this off me. And I am already very childish despite the college classes I am taking, so I would take advantage of the opportunity to act like a little kid again.)

Once at the stand with our bowls, the hokage asked me how life was at the orphanage. Though I looked depressed, a little chibi me was dancing with joy. _Yes! My chance to hit him with a guilt trip!_

And it seemed to really work. My sad story about how it was had him looking pretty guilty. "So, I was wondering . . ." He looked up at me. "I want to start training to be a ninja. "

"Naruto-kun, are you sure about that? Why do you want to be a ninja?" _My chance to completely win him over is at hand!_

I took a deep breath to prepare for the speech I was about to give. "I want to be able to protect myself and those precious to me. I know this place hates me, and I don't know why, but they think I'm a demon and I'm gonna prove them wrong. This place is my home and I will protect it with my life in the hopes that someday I can be accepted. I want to be hokage someday, but I think I'll start with ANBU. That's what the masked guys are called, right?" I looked up at him with determination.

 _Oh god, best actor in the elemental nations!_

He seemed to impersonate a fish for a moment, before accepting it. But there was something that was on his mind.

"There's something bothering you. Let me guess - my unnaturally mature response?" I questioned. He nodded slowly. "Well, I remember this dream where I was in this sewer and there were these blue pipes but as I walked there were some red ones mixed in and I was curious so I touched one and I woke up, but I could think a lot clearer. I guess I got more knowledgeable from that."

The hokage looked a bit worried, but accepted it. _Thank god for that._ "Well, Naruto-kun, I have to admit that you in particular need to learn to defend yourself. Actually, I know someone who would have no problems with taking you on as an apprentice. He is a very powerful shinobi and I think this would help him get his head out of the past and into the present."

I could already predict the name he was about to say.

"The son of the White Fang, Hatake Kakashi."

 _Ah, I do love it when things go my way._

OoXxXoO

I left the orphanage the next day, ecstatic to start my training. A man with spiky silver hair was waiting for me.

"Hello. My name is Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei," he said. I held back a grin, but let my eyes sparkle with excitement. "We should get going if we are going to be starting your training." I nodded as he picked me up and slipped me onto his back. He jumped onto the roof.

I gasped, hanging on for dear life. My new sensei started running, leaping from one building to the next all the way to training ground 7. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the glorious free-falling sensation. We arrived much too quickly.

Kakashi-sensei set me down on top of one of the three logs. Looking me in the eye, he said, "Look, this is not going to be easy. I will train you the same way I train my ANBU team - well, maybe not as hard, given your age - so I need to know if this is going to be too much for you because, if so, there will be no point in this."

I shot him a grin with a glint in my eye. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kakashi-sensei." I could see him smiling beneath his mask.

"Good. Now, drop and give me 20 push-ups to start with, followed with the same number of sit-ups. I need to test your stamina," he barked. I stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before complying.

OoXxXoO

(Kakashi's POV)

I carried the unconscious boy into my apartment. He passed out right at the end of my "training from hell" as he dubbed it during his dodging exercises. Hey, the shuriken I was using were blunted! But really, his reflexes weren't very good until a he went through a good half-hour of being pelted with painful objects. All in all, he did excellently when you take into account the fact that he was three years old.. _I think I can work with this._

OoXxXoO

(Naruto's/Normal POV)

I slowly stirred from sleep, feeling a soft warmth surrounding me. My eyes fluttered open to see a nightstand next to the bed I was lying on. Memories rushed back to me - endurance exercises, acting as a human target, and finally passing out. Just then, my sensei walked in. "You did a lot better than I expected. C'mon. I want to introduce you to some of my friends - we're meeting at one of the Akimichi restaurants."

My lips curved upwards at the news. "Thank you," I said, bouncing out of bed. One quick shower and change of later and I was ready to go.

At the restaurant, I could see a skimpily dressed woman with a spiky purple ponytail next to a beautiful raven-haired woman with red eyes leaning on a wall near the entrance. The purplette waved. "'Bout time you showed up, Kashi!"

"I was waiting for Naruto here to wake up, Anko," he called, poking me. I gave her a foxy grin and waved, looking up through my lashes with a precisely calculated head tilt for maximum cuteness.

It worked like a charm. She gasped and screamed, "KAWAII!" before scooping me up in a strangle-hug. "Omygod you are just the most adorable little girl in the elemental nations Naru-chan!" I gave Kakashi-sensei a look that said _Don't correct her_.

"Thank you Anko-chan," I said in that adorable voice only small children can use.

"I'M KEEPING HER!" she announced. I giggled.

"Sorry, but the gaki is my apprentice," Kakashi-sensei interrupted. "Naruto is staying with me." She pouted.

Three men rounded the corner at the same time. From the looks of it, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. "Sup Kakashi?" Inoichi called.

"Maa, not much."

Shikaku looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Who's the kid?"

"My new apprentice, Naruto Uzumaki," he replied.

Inoichi gave me a once-over and asked, "Think she'd get along with Ino?"

"Is that your daughter?" I questioned. He nodded. I flashed my trademark kawaii grin and chirped, "I'd love to meet her."

A corner of Inoichi's mouth twisted up.

"Well, the food awaits," Chousa interrupted. Our group entered the restaurant, and when we received the menus I gasped in delight at the dishes and an evil look grew in my eye.

 _Kakashi, you had better start planning your wallet's funeral._

 **And cut! Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review! My muse is going crazy, bopping between one story and the next before I have time to write my ideas down, and I need to go capture it.**

 **Infernal is out.**


End file.
